Paper Crane
by AvidlyWriting
Summary: Spoilers to 6x05 "The Hurt Locker - Part 2." Kurt still likes to take care of Blaine, and Blaine still likes to make Kurt smile. So maybe they're not together, but maybe they're still in love. Klaine! Trapped in the elevator. Just a one-shot.


Author's Note: I am at a loss for words. That episode was perfect in so many ways. Sue is my rock. And Klaine was just...I needed to take some time to process. Which of course means I wrote a reaction fic.

Enjoy guys!

Spoilers for 'The Hurt Locker - Part 2', episode 6x05!

No beta! All mistakes my own!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity.I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

~C.J.

* * *

(One-Shot)

Kurt fiddled with the piece of paper in his hand, attempting to fold it into a paper crane. But apparently his hands translated crane as plane and it wasn't turning out so good. He sighed, tossing the sheet next to him. Blaine was taking his turn to nap and Kurt was incredibly bored, at least when he was awake they could talk, or fail at paper origami together. Something.

He risked a glance to where the other boy was sleeping and just looked him, really looked at him. It's the first time he's had the proper chance to since New York, ya know, without having it seem creepy. Kurt let his eyes roam over his snoozing form, feeling himself smile softly as he got requited with his ex-boyfriend's features. The slope of his nose, the triangular-like peeks of his eyebrows, the steady rising of his chest, even the thoughtless curl of his long fingers as he slept, and…huh, Blaine's hair has more gel in it than he remembers. When did he start doing that?

His lips began to purse the longer he stared, because sleeping like that looked awfully uncomfortable. Kurt was sympathetic, wondering why Blaine hadn't bunched up his vest to use like a pillow. Blaine's head started to fall to the side, sleepily jerking up to keep upright. The co-director shook his head, Blaine was going to wake up with a cramp if he kept that position, which would make for a snippy wakening. He grabbed his own jacket, scooting over to where Blaine was as quietly as he could and folding his jacket. Kurt quirked his lips to the side as he tried to decide how to do this, after a minute or so just figuring 'what the hell?'

Careful pale fingers grasped the back of Blaine's head, delicately lifting it off the floor while the other hand slid his jacket under him. He nearly dropped him when hazel eyes suddenly fluttered open, Kurt freezing as Blaine sleepily blinked at him in confusion. "Kurt?"

"Um…hi."

"Hi."

"…"

"…"

Blaine yawned a bit, "Is there any reason you're holding my head?"

"Well, uh, kinda." Kurt tried his hardest not blush at being caught, he didn't succeed very much.

The Dalton teacher smiled fondly. "Can you set me down now?"

"O-Oh, right. Yeah, sorry." He placed Blaine's head on his jacket, scooting back against the elevator where he previously sat, neither one mentioning that Kurt was sitting closer than before.

"It's ok." Blaine rubbed at his eyes, turning on his side to get comfortable, really he was just watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye while the other kept his gaze firmly locked on the floor. That's when Blaine noticed the ground under his cheek had become softer. "You gave me your jacket?"

"Huh?" Kurt looked back over, cheeks tinting the barest shade of pink. "I mean yeah, it's not like I was using it at the moment."

"Why?"

He laughed nervously, "I know how you get cramps in your neck easily if you sleep wrong. The last thing we need is for either one of us to be cranky when we're stuck in a room with each other."

Blaine ducked his head, his heart stuttering at the way Kurt still felt compelled to just…take care of him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The dark haired boy settled back down onto the jacket, Kurt's designer cologne tickling his nose and making his insides feel all warm. Damn, why did he have to smell so nice? The scent was just so familiar; he loves this scent. And he really hopped Kurt wasn't looking over at him still, if not he'd see Blaine basically nuzzling his jacket. Blaine came back to himself after a few more seconds, jerking his head away when he realized what he'd been doing, how he'd been feeling. "Um…sorry. I can't take this." He picked up Kurt's jacket and extended it back to him.

Kurt couldn't hide the surprise and slightly hurt look on his face. Blaine suddenly wished he hadn't said anything. "Why not?"

"I…um, w-well my hair gel." It was the first thing that popped into his head

"Your hair gel?"

He tried to smile reassuringly, "Yeah. I appreciate the thought, but I don't wanna get all…" Blaine gestured to his hair. "…of this all over your nice jacket. Kinda hard to get out. I know; I've tried."

Porcelain cheeks turned from pink to red now, Kurt taking his jacket back and holding it to his chest. "I wouldn't have minded actually."

"Huh?"

The blue-eyed boy pulled his knees up, trying to seem smaller. Hide from this conversation all together. "I've always liked the smell of your raspberry hair gel. I—I sort of come to miss it, actually."

It was Blaine's turn to blush, the olive skinned teacher feeling warm all over again. "O-Oh? I thought you hated how—what was the word you used?—how potent the smell of my gel was?"

"I lied."

Blaine laughed softly, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. "Well, to be honest I think I just ruined your jacket. I don't use raspberry hair gel anymore."

Kurt furrowed his brows. "Why?"

The male rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "Dave is allergic to raspberry. I've had to switch hair gels. The one I'm wearing has no scent."

He tried to hide his grimace, averting his gaze when that name was brought up. "I see."

"The one I use now doesn't have that strong a hold either, so I've had to put on twice as much than normal."

"Shame." Kurt commented, trying to busy himself by dusting off imaginary lint from his jacket.

Blaine could sense the shift in Kurt's mood when he mentioned Dave, feeling guilty about ruining whatever comfortable atmosphere they had going on. "If it makes you feel any better, I miss your scent—I mean I miss your cologne."

That got Kurt's attention, "you do?" His voice was small again, unsure.

"Yeah." Blaine laughed, trying to lighten the mood again. "Was damn near molesting your jacket a few moments ago." Then he heard Kurt giggle. Dammit, that adorable little giggle still makes his heart skip a beat. "My bad."

Kurt shook his head, "It's fine." He grinned at him, feeling light-hearted and…well, happy. "You gonna try and get some sleep again? You weren't out for very long, even then I don't think it would have been very restful."

"It's an elevator floor, a fake elevator floor at that. I think 'restful' is a bit unattainable." He confessed, smirking in an attempt to conceal how tired he really was.

His ex-boyfriend however, he was not fooled. He beckoned Blaine over. "Come here."

"What?"

"Just come on." Kurt encouraged, stretching his legs out in front of him and putting his own jacket behind his head like a makeshift pillow. Blaine hesitantly made his way over, scooting closer to him until they were just a shoulder apart.

The paler boy just patted the thigh closest to Blaine, his hazel eyes widening in realization. "Kurt…"

"It's the only way you'll get any sleep." He rationalized.

"But, what about you?"

"I'm not all that tired really." Kurt shrugged, and then he showed Blaine his half-assed attempt at origami. "Plus I'm in the middle of making a paper crane." Blaine raised an eyebrow, because that looked more like half a paper airplane to him. "It's a working progress." He quickly defended, pouting when he saw that skeptical look.

It wasn't a surprise when Blaine let out an affectionate laugh, biting his lower lip before he muttered cutely, "If you're sure."

He nodded, "Course, not like we've never done it before, right?"

Blaine only nodding shyly, recalling the memories that brought up. Slowly, he got himself situated, curled on his side and his head pillowed on Kurt's muscled thigh. The body heat seeped through his pants, warming Blaine's cheek and making him shudder. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Kurt felt his body heat shoot up, Blaine's warm breath on his outer thigh causing a fire to curl pleasantly in his lower belly. The shudder wracking through the younger boy's frame just adding to what Kurt was feeling. He took a deep breath, placing a hand on the side of Blaine's head to settle their nerves. Kurt softly carded his fingers through Blaine's gelled curls, enough to graze his scalp but not hard enough to break the mold of his hair.

"You'll get gel on your fingers." Blaine teased.

The blue-eyed boy only grinned, "I've never minded that either."

Hazel eyes were beginning to droop as the other's ministrations continued, soft fingers expertly running through his hair, manicured fingernails scratching in all the right places. Like they never stopped. Blaine hummed sleepily, rubbing his face happily into Kurt's thigh. "Feels nice."

"Good." Kurt felt his breath hitch when Blaine placed a hand higher up on his thigh, his fingertips skimming the inside.

Blaine was settling in for his sleep, yawning one last time before his eyes slipped closed. "Good night, Kurt."

"Sleep tight, Blaine." He whispered shakily, glancing up at the ceiling when he felt his eyes grow misty. Kurt still loved him so much, and at times like these, he wished Blaine still loved him too.

* * *

The flushing of the toilet was what woke Kurt up. The blue eyed male blinking blearily in the dim lighting. When his eyes adjusted, he realized he was lying on the floor. He picked his head up in confusion, rubbing at the sleep lines on his face. Kurt felt his jacket slip off his shoulders, the boy realizing Blaine must have covered him with it after he fell asleep too. The floor was softer than he remembered though, and upon looking down he saw why. Blaine had folded his sweater up and put it under Kurt's head for him to sleep on. And if that wasn't enough to get Kurt's heart to beat faster, the little paper crane that sat next to his head was. Just as Kurt picked up the origami bird, Blaine chose to open the door. His button up was off and his face was freshly washed.

They both smiled at each other.

"You made a crane?"

"I made a crane."

* * *

A/N: I ADORED those longing looks in the elevator. So my mind came up with this little one-shot. If you guys enjoyed this, please leave a review and I'll love you forever. And if you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way. Till next time! :)


End file.
